Across the Galaxies
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: The jedi are in ruins. The council scattered and fleeing, and not willing to protect their own. Innocent lives have been lost. In order to survive, she must hide away from even her husband, in order to protect herself, and something even more precious. [TEST CHAPTER], [Star Wars AU]
**Across the Galaxies**
xxredemption-love-and-liesxx

.

PROLOGUE

.

A worried teacher and best friend were looking down at her. They needed to leave, but they knew better than to push it. She needed time right now, and they were allowing her that for the moment. The young woman was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, hands on her knees. Her eyes were glazed over with an unknown emotion, but it was easy to see that she was in shock. The pink-haired woman was shaking, albeit slightly. If it had not have been for their trained eyes, they would not have noticed it themselves.

Her shock was called for. Something had happened that none of them had anticipated. There had always been this darkness, but neither the teacher nor the friend knew that it would come out like this. There was always the risk that _any_ of them could step over the line between the dark side and light side, but… it was thought to be something that would simply never happen.

Quietly, the silver-haired teacher crouched down and tapped the long-haired woman's shoulder, telling her that she needs to get ready, albeit quietly.

"We don't have much time."

She did not respond, merely blinked a few times and stared at him with an uneasy look. Her fingers clenched against her legs before she shifted one to her stomach. Almost as if trying to tell them something.

Her friend did not pick up on it, but her teacher did easily. His dark eyes lowered to her stomach, his eyes widening in realization.

"You're not… are you really?"

The girl bit her pink lip and nodded her head, screwing her eyes shut. The man pursed his lips and glanced over at the blond by his side.

"I need to get her out of here," he said, his frown deepening, "Can you make sure that Sasuke doesn't get to her?"

The blond did not respond, simply trying to understand what was going on.

"Naruto. I need to get Sakura out of here. You need to watch out for Sasuke. Distract him if you must," the teacher said in a stern tone, this time alerting Naruto.

Naruto looked slightly shocked, his sky blue eyes widening slightly, "You're… You're not asking me to… Kakashi-sensei; do you want me to fight him, if need be?"

Sakura looked up at the two, "Guys—you can't—"

Kakashi brushed her off, telling her to be quiet before saying once more, "Kill him if you must. If you don't run into him, come to us. I'll let you know through the force if he arrives."

"Kakashi-sensei; please. He might not even be—"

"I saw it myself, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said quietly, "I'm just glad you weren't with me. He killed—"

"He wouldn't have! I know Sasuke-kun… He's not…" she trailed off when she noticed the looks her sensei and friend were giving her, "Just… something must have happened. Please, Naruto, try and talk to him—"

"Naruto, have you figured it out?" Kakashi asked, interrupting her swiftly, "If you have, don't mention anything to him. Who knows what he would do if he knew."

Naruto seemed confused, but did not mention anything more. The blond turned on his heel and headed towards the door to the right, unlocked it and looked back at the two.

"Be safe."

"You too."

.

Wind swayed around him, making his heavy cloak dance in the wind. He had his hand clasped onto his withdrawn weapon. He could feel a chakra approaching him quickly. He sighed heavily, allowing dark eyes to shift to crimson.

Turning around, he was met with an orange lightsabre. Hastily, the man activated his blue lightsabre and allowed the two weapons to meet, creating a low sound.

"Sasuke…" came the low growl from the blond-haired man in front of him, "What the hell are you doing?"

The Uchiha grit his teeth and scowled heavily, "What would you understand?"

"I thought you gave this shit up, Sasuke!" the blond snapped, "What, is this for revenge against the council for the Uchiha's—"

" _Shut up_!" Sasuke used his strength to shove the blond forwards with a heavy kick, "What the hell would you know? _They_ were the ones that ordered Itachi to—"

Naruto interjected hastily, "Yeah, and? None of those council members are _here_ , why involve everyone else, huh?"

"The only reason the jedi are here is because of this damned council. They _all_ need to go."

The orange-wielding lightsabre user scowled heavily once more, "You are just… I don't get it. Itachi wanted you to help with the council—to make them better. Yet, you're here what, killing children? Do you _really_ think Itachi would agree with that?" The next sentence was no doubt what had set Sasuke off, "And what about Sakura-chan, huh? You two… I know about that. That you two are together. How do you think she'd react if—"

"Back off!"

And Sasuke charged with an intensity that Naruto had only ever seen once.

.

Sakura felt nauseas. The force and her own chakra were dancing around in her dangerously. The force was telling her that something was so _damned_ wrong, and her chakra was saying that she should be out there, fighting. But she knew better. Her head was telling her 'no'. She had something else she needed to worry about.

"Do you think Naruto will be okay?"

"He… I don't know," Kakashi said with an unsure tone, "We need to hurry along, Sakura. I can feel them clashing, but…"

"But what?"

The silver-haired sensei pressed a button outside of the ship and stepped back, watching the door open and metallic panel slide down for the two of them to walk onto.

"Sasuke's stronger. His chakra is. It's almost like… something's happened; like he's, changed," Kakashi said quietly, "The force is on Naruto's side, however."

"The force doesn't choose sides…?"

"It does, in order to keep balance," the man said, stepping onto the ship, he offered his hand to the roseate who refused to take it.

The young woman walked up the ramp and, as she was about to enter the ship, she felt the fight and the clash of chakra… stop.

Her fingers went numb…

She could still feel her… her _husband's_ chakra, but Naruto's? It had practically vanished.

"Oh, no, Kakashi-sensei—"

"I know. Stay here."

And with that, Kakashi took off in the direction of where the two had been fighting only minutes ago. The girl took a heavy breath and wandered inside of the ship, looking around for something to drink or a seat or just _something to make her calm down_.

She lowered herself onto a seat in the craft and rested her head against her arms. Taking a heavy breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before she—

Her eyes darted open and she looked up, seeing the ominous crimson eyes of…

"Sasuke-kun?"

The man stared at her silently.

"You didn't… You didn't kill—"

"He's alive. For now. Your teacher is—" " _Our_ teacher" "—going after him."

The girl pursed her lips, wanting to stand up and reach for her lightsabre which was strapped against her leg… "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak to you," he said quietly.

"Speak to me?" she asked slowly, looking up at him, "What could we _possibly_ speak about, Sasuke?"

He blinked out of his sharingan and stared for a moment, "You…" he took a heavy breath, "Then you know."

"How couldn't I know, Sasuke?" she said harshly, "You… what you did is…"

"I have my reasons," Sasuke said in a monotone, "You know them."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "There are no reasons—no _excuses_ —for killing them, Sasuke! You're not better than—" she stopped herself, knowing better than to get this man angry.

If there was one flaw with him (although there are many) was his anger. He was quick to anger, and his anger was also something that was extremely dangerous to _anyone_. He had never _really_ lashed out at her, but the amounts of times that she has seen it happen to _others_ …

"No better than who?" he leaned down, leering closer to her face.

The girl darted upwards, jumping out of her seat. She reached down for her lightsabre only to find it gone.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked, showing her the lightsabre that he had taken off of her, "For a jedi, you are rather…"

Sakura looked around for an exit or _something_ , but she found nothing, "What do you want?"

Sasuke stepped forwards, making her pull back, only for her back to meet a wall. He continued coming closer until he was right in front of her.

"It's simple, really," he breathed, causing his breath to touch her nose and her lips… "Come with me."

.

"Shit!" Kakashi growled, carrying the heavily injured Naruto on his shoulder—he should have taken Sakura with him, if he _had of known_ that this was what Sasuke had wanted, he would not have left her alone.

"Sensei… just drop me and go to her," Naruto said quietly, his voice scratchy from his injuries and obvious weakness at that moment.

"They're… not fighting," Kakashi said, trying to calm down his pounding heart and the adrenaline running through his blood, "The force… it's almost wanting me to wait."

The blond took a heavy and shaky breath, "Why would it want such a thing?"

"I don't know."

.

"What… did you say?"

Sasuke stared at her with emotionless eyes, "Come with me. It will be of use to you."

" _How_? What you're asking me to do is—"

"What does it matter? They would understand. You are my wife, as I am your husband," he said, trying to convey _whatever_ message it was to her, "It would be best of us to stay together. The council will use you if they find out about our relationship—"

"You haven't killed them?" she said in a tiny voice, "But—"

"They fled before I could get to them," he shook his head, "the pricks were… Still, you would be a pawn to them right away. They would use you. You are safer with me, and… they can't use you against me."

"I'm not joining you!" she screamed, "they won't know of our relationship—the only people who know are you, me, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. They won't say a word!"

The man frowned, "Still… if they do… your life will be in danger. I cannot risk that."

"It's not something _you_ need to worry about," the young woman growled, "How _dare_ you use this as a reason!"

"How is your life just a mere reason, you are…"

"Important to you?" Sakura laughed dryly, "Give me a break, Sasuke-kun. If I was important to you, you would have _let this go_. Instead, you have done this!"

The man snarled heavily, dropping her lightsabre and then tightly grabbing onto both arms of hers.

"Don't you get it? You're in _danger_. Do you really think that if I _didn't_ care that I'd be here right now offering you this?" the man dropped her, noticing that she was not even trying to struggle out of his grip, "You'd be smart to accept this."

"Then what? See you turn into some dark and murderous monster each and every passing day?" she said, look exasperated and unhappy, "I can't do that, Sasuke-kun. I have to stay with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. What do you think your… _friends_ would do to me if they found out I was a jedi? I will not turn to your side."

He stepped away, staring at her with cold, calculating eyes, "So that is your answer then? You won't join your husband?"

"You weren't my husband the moment you committed these atrocities. He's gone."

Almost as she said it, he had vanished before her eyes, leaving behind greyish smoke.

.

 **AN:** So, how was it? I hope it was exciting for some of you. Anyways, like the summary says this is a **test chapter**. I just want to see what you guys think. More chapters will be released when I get further ahead. And this is **unedited**.


End file.
